


Just Might Find 20

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [24]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets the heavy scene Bill promised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 20

Although every Establishment club has an almost infinite variety of toys available for use by the members, given the scene he planned out, Bill made sure he brought his own gear. _This is too complicated to end up flailing just because I'm unfamiliar with the balance of a whip,_ he thinks as he leads Sean by the leash to the dungeon room.

The room itself is austere; with its plain whitewashed walls with recessed lighting and brick and dark wood accents, it's actually based on the kitchen in a Portuguese castle. _Although I'm thinking you didn't see too many St. Andrew's crosses in castle kitchens._

"Up on the cross, boy," Bill says. "I'll want you facing out for this bit."

While most of the time Sean goes into scenes with Bill feeling mostly horny and excited, this time there's a certain amount of nervousness, too. It's been forever since he got a pain scene that went as far as this one's going to, and he's all too aware of his need to impress Bill. _Just relax. You're not going to disappoint him. Enjoy yourself; this is going to be good._

He nods at Bill and climbs up on the cross, arms and legs stretched out, already curious about what Bill's got planned. "Your boy's ready, master," he says softly.

"Good boy," Bill says, picking up a very simple toy made of a loose roll of leather attached to a handle. "I'm going to start out slowly; I want to push you hard, so I want you good and ready when I break out the heavy artillery."

"Sounds perfect, master," Sean says, looking at the first toy and trying to figure out how it's going to feel. He's never been hit with anything quite like that.

The first thing Bill does is bring the toy up to Sean's face, caressing his cheek with the smooth leather. "This is going to be so good, boy," he murmurs before backing off. He brings the leather down lightly on Sean's thigh, setting up a quick but gentle rhythm designed more to tease than anything else.

It does feel good; it's very easy to settle in for the ride and watch Bill as he gets started. And so far Sean's content with the warmup; he's sure Bill will have him begging for more and delivering on it eventually, so it seems like it's better to enjoy what he's getting than to worry about what he'll get later on. "_Mmmm._"

"Yeah," Bill says with a smile. "Thought you'd like this." He alternates from thigh to thigh, occasionally going up and slapping Sean's stomach and chest. _That's the advantage of something like this; as long as I'm not hitting all that hard, I can hit him in places I normally wouldn't._

The fact that Sean normally wouldn't take blows to the stomach makes his skin heat up even more when he does. He trusts Bill completely, and that's damned important right now; while he knows he'll have to spend some time recovering, he also knows there won't be any permanent damage. _Though if this leaves some marks, I'm not going to complain..._ He moans softly, looking up at Bill. "Feels so good, master..."

"Good," Bill says, working his way up to the inside of Sean's arms. He's careful, watching the end of the slapper as it moves near, but never actually hitting, Sean's face. "I want you liking it the whole way," he adds, moving back to Sean's chest, where he hits a little harder, landing the leather against Sean's nipples with each blow.

After a few soft groans -- ones that are more from arousal than pain, still -- Sean's able to answer. "I think I will, master," he grins. "Christ... thank you, master."

"Mmmm," Bill hums, finally stopping. He brushes the leather over Sean's cock a couple of times before moving to the table to pick up a riding crop. He turns back to Sean and begins to flick just the tip of the crop at random onto Sean's skin.

"Oh, Christ, master... yes... please," Sean groans. He's always had a kink for riding crops, and getting to watch Bill and guessing where the next strike is going to land is a hell of a lot of fun. None of them land against his cock, but his thighs and arms and chest are all getting quick little licks of leather against them, and Sean has a feeling he could end up shivering from arousal if he doesn't breathe enough. He tries to keep his breathing even, steady. "Feels so fucking good, master."

"Good," Bill says, landing several sharp blows to Sean's nipples. He pauses, teasing Sean's cock with the tongue of the crop as he watches Sean closely for a reaction.

"Mmmm, master, _please_," Sean murmurs. The leather's warm against his skin, and it's been a while since Sean's cock was red and raw after a scene. He remembers Bill whipping his cock with the end of his belt, how much it hurt jerking off afterward, and that was just incredible.

"Impatient boy," Bill says, smiling to take the sting out of his words. He taps Sean's cock very lightly and then goes back to smacking other parts of Sean's body, putting a little more strength into his blows.

There's something satisfying, Sean realizes, about _not_ getting what he wants as soon as he asks for it. It's good being reminded that Bill's in charge, and it's good reminding himself that Bill knows exactly how to pace a scene like this and isn't going to let an impatient boy push him off-course. Sean relaxes into the blows, letting himself feel them as Bill starts going harder. Everything still feels amazing, and Sean's confident that everything's going to keep feeling amazing all the way through. _Fuck, he's good at this._

Sean's body is marked by a good number of small red patches by the time Bill puts the crop down. Instead of picking up a new toy, he moves forward and reaches for Sean's nipple rings. Pinching and tugging lightly at first, he plays with them while leaning in for a long hard kiss.

Sean squirms and kisses back, moaning against Bill's mouth. This isn't the first time he's been grateful for his rings; every time Bill gets his hands on them he tends to think they were one of the best ideas he's ever had.

Pulling his mouth away from Sean, Bill continues to play with the rings, tugging and twisting harder and harder as he places random bites on Sean's neck and shoulders. "I don't want there to be a single part of you that isn't aching by the time we're done here. I want you hurting all over, boy."

"Yes, master," Sean murmurs, wincing slightly at the bites and the way Bill's hands feel on his rings. It's a good wince, though, the kind that goes straight to his cock and makes him want to beg for more. "Thank you, master, Christ, thank you so much for this. I want to give this to you so fucking much."

"I know you do, boy," Bill says, grinding hard against Sean's cock. He turns his head and bites hard at the underside of Sean's arm, sucking hard enough to leave a huge bruise just above Sean's armpit.

Sean has to drop his head back against the cross and groan at that. He'll be feeling that for days as it heals, and it's going to look beautiful. He presses his hips against Bill's as much as he can without feeling like he's being pushy about it; his cock's jerking and he's starting to pant now, breath coming faster as everything intensifies.

"Almost time to turn you over, boy," Bill says. He steps back, looking at Sean and then moves in closer again without picking up a toy. Working carefully, he begins to slap Sean, hard blows that land on Sean's hips and thighs, his arms, the sides of his chest ... anywhere Bill can get room enough for an effective blow.

It's not the same sting he'd get from leather or the same thud he'd get from a flogger, and it's not supposed to be. Bill's hands feel fantastic, skin slapping hard against skin, and there's something about taking blows from Bill this way -- just Bill -- that gets Sean right in the gut, making him feel beyond grateful.

Pausing, Bill looks Sean right in the eyes for a moment and then reaches up and slaps Sean's face. It's not a particularly hard blow, but Bill follows it up with a backhand to Sean's other cheek, all the while watching Sean closely.

Sean's eyes snap shut involuntarily, and his breath catches for a second. He nods, though, and steels himself for more of those slaps, getting his eyes open and looking at Bill. _I trust you._

"Good boy," Bill says, slapping and backhanding Sean again, this time harder. He does it a third time, actually leaving Sean's face red, but not, in Bill's rather expert opinion, likely to bruise. "If you're a very good boy," he says, leaning into nuzzle against Sean's hat cheek, "I'll do more of that later."

"Oh, God, master, please," Sean murmurs, gasping softly when Bill's stubble scrapes across his cheek. "Promise I'll be good for you, master."

"I know, boy," Bill says, pausing to kiss Sean. "Let's get you turned around for a little while so I can play with your back."

Sean nods and lets Bill help him turn around, pressing himself firmly against leather and trying to ignore the way his cock throbs against it. Having his ass presented to Bill just reminds Sean how badly he wants to get fucked, and he has to exhale slowly to remind himself it isn't up to him. _You might not get that at all this scene. It's all about what master wants from you._

"Good boy," Bill says, grinding up against Sean's ass. After a quick bite to Sean's shoulder, he steps back and picks up the deerskin flogger. It's big, but soft enough that even at his full strength it won't be enough to really hurt Sean. _And that's good; I like it when a warm up is also a tease,_ he thinks as he trails the tails over Sean's back and ass.

"Mmm... feels good, master," Sean murmurs. He's been saying that a lot today, and he'll probably keep saying it, at least while he's still capable of talking. And there's something about being stretched out like this that makes him feel like he's on display, like the way he looks to his master is almost as important as the way he reacts. It's times like this he's glad that Bill's exercise regimen has inspired a bit of an urge to keep up; in the last few months he's gotten himself into better shape than he's been since _Rings_.

"It's gonna get better," Bill promises as he lands the first blow. He knows Sean's already warmed up and so he doesn't hold back as much as he did earlier; the tails from the flogger land with a nice bit of thud on Sean's back, ass and thighs. "You look good taking a beating, boy."

"Fuck, that's good," Sean groans, rocking up against the cross when the blows land. _Jesus, you're a lucky bastard, Bean._ "Want to be good for you, master." _A greedy lucky bastard._ He's already starting to want more.

"Mmmm," Bill hums, putting his back into it a little more. The flogger's big enough that the falls fan out every time they hit Sean's back, and he likes the look of it. Plus it's covering a lot of skin; Sean's back is beginning to get nice and red now, and Bill wonders how soon his boy will beg for more.

It takes a while; Sean's trying to behave and trying hard not to sound as greedy as he feels. But after Bill's been at him for a while, Sean realizes it's not getting any harder, and he groans out loud. "Master... please... please, let me take more for you, slut promises, he can take more than this... please, master?"

"Greedy boy," Bill says, landing a few more blows before he stops. There are times when Sean doesn't get what he asks for, but this whole scene is about giving Sean as much as he can possibly can take and then some, so Bill steps back and takes up a nice broad leather strap.

"All right, I'm ready to see you marked up now." He concentrates on Sean's ass and thighs, bringing the strap down sharply.

"_Yes!_" Sean shouts, gasping after the blow lands. "Oh, Christ, master, so good, please hurt your slave, please mark me, want this so much, please!"

Sean sounds fucking good, and Bill is happy to land blow after blow to his ass, pausing now and then to strap Sean's thighs hard. "Just gonna keep hurting you more," he says. "You're going to run out of screams today, boy."

Bill's not exaggerating. Sean can already tell his voice is going to go hoarse by the time Bill's through with him, and he loves the thought of it. He grins, but the grin's broken up by another cry, and he knows his cock must be smearing precome against leather by now; the blows to his thighs have him so turned on he's quickly losing his coherency.

The cries are good, nice solid sounds that go right to Bill's cock, but he wants more. When he puts the strap down, the next thing he picks up is a hard rubber flogger, one Bill knows stings like a real sonofabitch. It's also heavy enough to leave some serious marks and Bill doesn't lean into the blows right away, wanting to do just a little more build up. _I've got plenty of time; he's not going anywhere._

It's the first thing Sean's taken that has him giving Bill cries instead of words. He's too busy adjusting to the sensation and _feeling_ to think about begging, and every blow is one he's sure he'll be feeling for a while. It's all so fucking good -- if he were thinking of anything at all, he'd be thinking about how lucky he is, how goddamned good it is to be Bill's boy and to have a master who knows how to hurt him this way.

"Fuck, yeah," Bill mutters, concentrating on Sean's back. He moves up to his full strength, slowly, until he's slamming the black rubber against Sean's back at full strength, watching as the welts begin to form.

Nothing's hurt like this for far too long, and Sean's just realizing all the things he missed about it: the way it feels being pushed this hard, how good the pain can get with the kind of warm-up he's gotten from Bill, how proud he's going to be of his marks when this is all over and he's healing up, the way he can just stop thinking of everything but being here under Bill, _safe_ this way. He groans again, happily settling in and giving himself over to Bill's care and the serious hard strokes from the flogger.

Once he's gotten Sean's back nice and marked up, Bill moves down and starts working on Sean's ass. "I'm going to fuck you after this, boy," he says, landing yet another hard blow. "And then I'll _really_ start hurting you."

Sean moans at that, unable to get the word _please_ out but hopefully getting the meaning across. The idea's perfect, Bill slamming into him, fucking him against new bruises and welts and making him scream, and if he could get luckier than this he's sure he doesn't know how. He gives Bill another moan, though, another rough, loud one.

Once Sean's ass is where Bill wants it -- red and welted and hot as hell -- he grabs a condom, unbuttons his jeans and gets ready as quickly as possible. "Don't see any reason to use lube, do you, boy?"

"No, master, Christ, I can take it," Sean groans, "_please_, fuck, please fuck me, master, please!"

"Yeah, you can take it, all right," Bill growls, moving up behind Sean. He slides his hands over Sean's ass for a moment and then spreads Sean open and shoves in hard. "So good to fuck a boy who's just had a bit of a beating," he mutters as he begins to fuck Sean briskly. "Makes you so goddamn hot and tight."

Every thrust is getting another sharp sound out of Sean, and he anchors himself to the cross, giving himself over to Bill's hands and cock and body. It hurts like hell, one kind of pain on top of another, and it's got Sean nearly overwhelmed. "Master --_please_ \-- yes," Sean pants, before losing the ability to speak altogether.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Bill growls into Sean's ear, continuing to fuck Sean with sharp hard strokes. "It hurts and you fucking like it, boy." Sean's not the only one who likes it; Bill finds himself trying to hold back, trying to make this last for more than a few moments, which isn't easy.

Holding on and groaning is the best response Sean can give; he's hurting too much to shove back, feeling too overloaded to do more than give himself to his master and get lost in how good it feels being taken this way.

"Do you want to come for me like this, boy?" Bill asks, barely managing to get the words out. "Or do you want it later when you're screaming?"

_Later?_ The word gets through and has Sean's eyes going wide. _Later when you're screaming._ There's going to be more. And now or later's a tough question -- it means deciding whether to hold off on coming and feel everything as a jolt straight to his cock or whether to go into a later scene without his arousal distracting him. Sean swallows hard, trying to catch his breath enough to answer.

"Master -- _please_\--" Sean groans again as the next thrust nearly makes his eyes roll back in his head. "Want -- now, please, master? _Christ._" Just the thought of getting to come is enough to make Sean close his eyes again, holding on hard and forcing himself not to come _yet_. _Not 'til you're told._

"Now?" Bill grins. He goes silent for a moment, fucking Sean as hard as he can. "All right ... boy. Give it to me. Now!" Bill's already close and he knows all it will take is Sean coming to send him over the edge.

And all Sean can do is scream it out, voice going hoarse as his cock jerks and pulses and spills hot and heavy all over the cross. He comes for what feels like forever, the combined pain and pleasure making every sensation seem amplified.

It's really the scream that does it for Bill -- _and fuck but does the boy scream perfectly_ \-- and he manages a few more hard thrusts before he leans in, bites Sean's shoulder and comes. After, he just leans against Sean for a moment, panting hard as he licks lightly at the bite mark on Sean's shoulder.

"Good boy. Damn good boy."

"Mmmm," Sean sighs, grinning as he tries to catch his breath. "Thank you, master."

"Good boy," Bill murmurs, lifting his head and licking Sean's neck just above the heavy chain of Sean's collar. "I'm going to hurt you more now."

"Please, master," Sean whispers, shivering when Bill's tongue slides across his skin. "Your slave wants to give you more." He can't help laughing softly, though; his whole body's aching already, but he knows he's still got more to give. "If master wouldn't mind, though, your slave might find restraints helpful now..."

"Of course, boy," Bill says after a final lick, before backing off to discard the condom and zip up his jeans. "I want you to be able to pay attention to what I'm doing." There's something so good about what's coming up now, and Bill can't keep from grinning as he cuffs Sean's ankles and wrists to the cross. It's going to be about nothing but pain now, and he's glad Sean chose to come earlier. It's another indication that they're suited for each other, that for Sean it's sometimes about receiving pain for its own sake, just as, for Bill, it's sometimes about giving out pain for its own sake.

Backing off, Bill grabs up a heavy, wide weight belt and buckles it around Sean's waist. He's about to get very serious here, and while he trusts his aim, there's always the off chance he might slip up, and he's not about to risk Sean's spine or his kidneys.

The care's so good. It settles Sean down instantly, lets him melt into the cross and just relax for what's coming next. He knows how much it's going to hurt, and he knows he's going to be crying and screaming by the end of it, but in all the time he's spent with Bill, every scene they've done has been another reason to give Bill his trust, and for Sean, that's what makes this so appealing. _I trust you,_ he thinks, and then he realizes he doesn't have any reason not to say it out loud: "I trust you, master."

"Thank you, boy," Bill says, resting a hand on Sean's back, right above the weight belt. Of all the things a boy can say to him, that one means the most, even more than "I love you."

One more stroke of Sean's back and then Bill steps back. The strap he picks up this time is hard rubber and he slaps it lightly across Sean's ass once before really laying it on hard. He targets Sean's ass and thighs, landing his blows in a steady rhythm that gives Sean some, but not very much, recovery time.

And it's perfect. It's hard enough to have Sean grateful for the restraints and glad there's nothing distracting him from feeling every blow; he's just focusing on taking the pain, one stripe at a time. There's no worrying about anything else. It's just Bill and the scene and the pain, and it's _gorgeous_.

Grateful for all his time spent working out, Bill continues to land blow after blow on Sean's increasingly bruised and welted skin. Soon enough, Sean's crying and Bill can tell that his boy's damn close to screaming. He doesn't demand screams or hit Sean any harder; he knows that when Sean reaches the point where he needs to scream, he won't hold them back. _And if he does hold them back, I'll still get them out of him eventually._

There've been times when Sean's held screams back. It's always about being afraid the scene's going end when he starts screaming, knowing that he's got more to give but being afraid that his top won't take him as far as he wants to go. He's not afraid of that here. The thought that Bill needs this as much as he does is electrifying, and Sean lets the first scream go as soon as he needs to scream.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Bill murmurs. He's never been able to explain why a boy's screams get down under his skin; he just knows that they do. Even now, just after an orgasm, he's still incredibly turned on and he feels a brief moment of contempt for people who think arousal is all about genitalia.

He continues to use the strap for several more moments before he finally stops. "Good boy," he almost croons, talking to Sean in much the same voice he uses when Sean's in pet space as he strokes Sean's back. "You're a very good boy."

Sean's throat aches by the time Bill's touching him again, and he's still crying enough it'd be hard to speak anyway. But it doesn't matter. Here it's safe for him to do that, safe to ache and cry and not worry about coming up from it until it's time.

"Good boy," Bill repeats. "I'm going to give you some more now," he warns as he steps back after a quick kiss to Sean's shoulder. "This is going to hurt like hell, so I want you to tell me what your safeword is before I start." It's simple, really; Bill won't do this if Sean's too far under to remember his safeword.

Sean takes a couple of deep breaths before answering. "Hydrangea," he murmurs, though he's starting to wish he'd picked something with fewer syllables. "Want more, please, master, anything for you."

"That's my boy," Bill says, kissing Sean lightly on the shoulder. "Let's get you really hurting."

He moves back to the table, putting aside the strap and picking up a chain mail single tail. It's a beautiful toy and a deadly one; if Bill were to swing it at full strength and hit the right spot, he could very well kill Sean.

_Which is why I practice,_ Bill thinks, moving behind Sean and draping the tail of metal over Sean's shoulder. _I could kill him with a knife, too, and he trusts me to cut him._

"Ready, boy?"

Sean's been hit with chainmail floggers, but never with something like this. It's scary in all the right ways, and he knows it's going to hurt like hell. He turns his head and aims a kiss at the chainmail, though it's not quite close enough to reach. The gesture's obvious enough, though. "Yes, master, I'm ready."

"Good boy," Bill says, willing to repeat himself as often as necessary. He steps back again and finds the right spot, sending out a practice blow that hits a spot in the air several inches to the left of Sean's ass. Once he's sure he's far enough from Sean, he shifts over a little and throws the first hard blow, watching as the metal slams against Sean's already bruised ass.

Sean flattens against the cross, grateful for the support and the restraints. "_Fuck_... fuck -- thank you -- master," he pants, forcing himself to get the words out. It's got the momentum of a singletail and the feel of metal, and he's never been hit so hard with anything.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Bill says more to himself than Sean. "Good boy," he adds a little louder as he begins the beating. He's throwing hard blows, but he's giving Sean time to really feel each one. Every third blow or so, he aims very carefully and lands just the last few inches across Sean's upper back.

After a number of blows, Sean settles in for these, too, savoring the impact and the deep leftover ache from every strike. He manages to thank Bill for them every so often, but mostly he's just giving Bill his screams. There's no question of holding anything back; with Bill going at him this hard he's going to scream himself raw.

Pausing to give Sean a bit of a change, Bill moves in and slams his fist right into Sean's ass, following it up with several other carefully placed punches intended to leave Sean with deep bruises and aches.

Sean knew getting into this how far Bill could take him, and the beating doesn't surprise him -- it's just another piece of the puzzle fitting into place, another part of them that fits. They don't need this every time, but it's here, need matching need, and Sean doesn't have to be afraid of wanting more than Bill can offer or offering more than Bill can take. The pain's deep and brutal, and it's going to last. And Sean loves it.

Once Bill's sure he's given Sean more than just whip marks to feel for the next week or so, he takes up the chain flogger that matches the single tail. "I'm going to beat you bloody, boy," he says. "And you're going to love every fucking minute of it."

This time there are no breaks, just Bill working Sean's ass over hard, waiting for the moment when the skin simply can't take any more and breaks open. It takes a while; Sean's tough and after years of rough play, his skin can take a lot. But although Bill's feeling the burn that comes of exercising one set of muscles for a good while, he's not about to give up.

And there it is, the first hint of blood, and Bill feels just a little like a shark as he watches for more of it.

Sean knows what Bill's after, and he's as hungry as Bill is for it. It's different for Sean; he can only imagine what it must look like when the flogger finally bites deep enough to leave him bleeding. But his imagination's a good one, and he can almost tell just from the way the air smells when his blood's broken through. _Want this for you,_ he thinks, groaning. _Want this for both of us._

"I'm beating you fucking raw, boy," Bill says, watching carefully in spite of the cruelty of his words. He's about to hit the point where, regardless of what Sean wants, this will have to stop. _Next time, I'll put him up on a frame so that I can walk around him and get at both his front and back without having to turn him over._

That there will be a next time is something Bill doesn't even doubt.

There's nothing Sean can do but take it, and there's nowhere he'd rather be. This is exactly what he'd been thinking of when he'd imagined getting the kind of beating that would take days to recover from, but no matter how many times he's imagined it, it doesn't come close to how good it feels being here in the moment. It's everything he wanted, and he, too, can't help thinking that there's going to be a next time. What he's got with Bill is far too good to lose.

_Almost there,_ Bill thinks. Sean's screams are fading some, and Bill knows it's not because he's in any less pain but because he's simply too exhausted to scream. If Bill's not careful, he'll put Sean in so much pain that he'll forget his safeword, and neither of them are ready to go there. _Not yet at least,_ Bill thinks, landing his last blow. _But someday...._

"That's it, boy," he says moving around the cross in order to get face to face with Sean. "You're a very good boy." He leans in and kisses Sean's cheek, tasting the tears there.

"Thank you, master," Sean pants, "_thank you_." There's a part of him that wants to beg for more, that doesn't want this to end yet. But he knows his body's given Bill all it can for today, and that it's enough. He's felt gratitude before, but never quite like this. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Bill says, seriously. "You bled for me, boy." He reaches up and brushes a lock of Sean's sweat-darkened hair off Sean's forehead. "Can you move to lie down?"

"I think so," Sean murmurs, "but I'll need help, master." _Bled for him._ Sean closes his eyes, feeling warm and satisfied by that.

"Stay with me just a few more moments, boy," Bill says, moving quickly to remove both cuffs and the weight belt. "All right, you just need to move a few steps." Letting Sean take as much time as he needs, Bill walks him carefully to the comfortable bed in the corner of the room. "Carefully ... on your stomach ... there's a good boy." He sits down next to Sean, stroking Sean's hair.

"Fuck," Sean mumbles, wincing as he gets settled down in bed. "Christ, you hit hard." He laughs softly, but not for very long; it hurts to laugh. Hell, it practically hurts to blink. "I'm so goddamned lucky to have you," he murmurs. "I'm so fucking glad I'm yours."

"I'm fucking glad you're mine, too," Bill says. "You impressed the hell out of me." He bends down and carefully kisses the back of Sean's neck. "Need something to drink?"

"Yes, please, master," Sean murmurs. He grins into his pillow. _Glad you're mine._ It's hard to imagine words from Bill he'd like hearing more than those.

Bill grabs one of the old-style sports bottles out of the small fridge near the bed and sits back down with Sean. "A straw and everything; you don't have to move. Drink it slowly."

"Mmmm." Sean hopes that stands in well enough for _thank you_, because he's starting to feel the burn in his throat, and he thinks speaking could be difficult for a while. He drinks, though, carefully, grateful for the cool feel of the water running down his throat.

"Just rest," Bill says, stroking Sean's neck right above the collar. It's one of the few places that he can touch that aren't marked in some way. "You've been a good boy and you deserve it. Do you need anything else?"

"Just rest," Sean murmurs. "Just you." The part of him that would normally add _if you'll stay_ to that is silent for once. _He's not going anywhere. Not now._

"Of course," Bill says, sliding down onto his side. "I'm not going anywhere." He pauses and then strokes Sean's collar. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

_-end-_


End file.
